Talk it out
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Now a three shot. Tori has noticed jade's been in a bad mood, and it's time to talk things out. But old hurts can spring up without warning sometimes, and they'll have to deal with the feelings that come up when Tori discovers she took another part from Jade. Future fick, established jori.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not happy with this, but I wanted to post something. Oh yea, I don't own victorious.

:}

Tori found Jade sitting on the couch. It was the very expensive couch that Tori had bought with some of the bonus money she'd gotten for playing halftime at the collage bowl game. She'd gotten it, along with multiple other things, to make the house feel, as she said, "more homey." Then again, like most things they owned, Tori had bought, cause she made most of the money. Because of that pay discrepancy, Jade was still a bit frugal, reluctant to spend too much on things.

Tori immediately noticed that her wife was feeling down, as evidenced by the pile of cut up paper around the goth. Not sure what was bothering her wife, the singer made her way over to sit next to the pale girl. "Hay, whats up?" She asked.

"You remember this morning, when you told me your agent had landed you a roll?" The actress asked. "That fun, exciting roll, the kind that just doesn't come along every day?" She hesitated, gathering herself. "Thing is, I was up for that part. Hell, they said I nailed it, said it was all but mine and everything. They said they just had to see about one or two other things."

"OH my god, is that why you've been a total downer all day?" The tanned girl asked. "Jade, baby, you've lost rolls before. It shouldn't matter that they gave this one to me. I thought you were the one who said you have to have a thick skin to survive in this business."

"I did, but..,." The goth cut herself off, and now, closer, Tori could feel her vibrating with resentment.

"All right, whats going on?" Tori asked, a little more cautiously. "Jade, is this about high school?"

"No!" The girl snapped. "Maybe..." she sulked.

Jade didn't do a lot of things well, like being an adult. But their respective places in their careers made things a bit more difficult. While Tori rode Mason's support into a successful singing career, Jade had struggled with a negative image, as well as a bad attitude, while trying to establish herself as an actress. It got worse for the goth when she found out her parents weren't going to support any of her decisions. They insisted she grow up, give up her dreams and get a job. However, at the time Jade still had an out, a way of avoiding the real world as she tried to repair her image from the damage she'd done to it while at Hollywood Arts. Damage done by, among other things, helping Tori take back the opening number for the platinum Music Awards, as well as her refusal to even do a play that had her in a pink outfit..

Jade had qualified for a few scholarships along the way, scholarships she only got because Beck had insisted she apply for them when he was applying. He'd called it a precaution, taken in case she needed a backup, so that she could have some kind of future. Those scholarships not only offered financial aid for going to school, they could potentially save her from a boring, normal person Job, or as jade might call it, torture, and not the good kind. So she accepted a scholarship that would pay for school essentials, including a place to stay and food to eat, and had minimum requirements for her to follow. School became like a part time job she couldn't just take a break from whenever she wanted too, but which gave her a lot more flexibility in trying to get roles. Jade wound up getting a degree in film and acting from UCLA, the most affordable option, all while slowly repairing her image in the trade. So now, four and a half years out of high school, both girls were looking at acting roles.

Tori had married Jade just a year before, as the thespian was working on her final project. It was a story all in it's own, but they loved one another, and usually that was all that mattered. Still, it was things like this part, where Tori's fame did a lot to help her get the roll, that often reminded both of them where they were in their respective lives. Jade was still building her new reputation, and looking at smaller, supporting roles, while Tori was seen as transitioning, and thus was looking at major, spotlight roles. Roles like the one Jade was so sure was hers, only to lose it to her wife and one time rival.

"I could back out, tell them I can't do it." The singer suggested. "That is, if it would keep me from getting blacklisted."

"Nooo." Jade whined. "It's too good a role, and there's no guarantee they'd give it to me. They lied once already. But this role was perfect. She's strong and hopeful and vulnerable and funny and somehow still feels so real. It's a star making role. I can see why they'd auction it off for some star power. You're name probably helps the movie get made."

"There will be other roles." Tori tried.

"It's just, this is just like Hollywood Arts. You came in, and suddenly I wasn't good enough. I tried, worked my ass off, and yet, everything just fell to you. And I used to think it was cause you were a better actress, but I know that wasn't the case." Jade was ranting, while tori just rolled her eyes. "Not any more. No, I was seen as too difficult, and if they'd have told me..."

"You'd have threatened them with your scissors." Tori said, feeling very tired. "Baby, I understand, you feel like I got all he breaks. But you're really positioned to do so much better. That is, once you get your name out there. You're a filmmaker now. Star, director, producer, there's no limit to what you could do. Why, what about the stories you used to write? I'll bet you could have quite the career as a writer."

Jade was crying now, softly sobbing. Tori, feeling like maybe missed something, that somehow she'd unintentionally said the wrong thing, tried a different argument. "Not everything went my way. Do you remember Kojezzy? Back at Hollywood Arts, Andre and I tried to sell him a song, and we failed the baby test. That didn't go our way." For a moment she remembered how much she hated babies that day, as she was crying into Andre's shoulder.

"Oh yea, one thing went wrong for you, and left you crying. And how many songs, on your last album, did he help produce?" The blue eyed girl asked, pulling her wife back to the present, and the raven haired problem sitting on the very expensive couch, in that nice house with the view Tori loved so much.

"I don't see what relevance that has..." The singer sighed. "Three, but only two of them were chart topper. And he had nothing to do with the other two hits off that album." She could see where that argument was going. "And this isn't helping is it?"

"Look, I get it, it wasn't your fault." Jade admitted. But she was still looking hurt, her envy naked on her face. "But I thought I had this one. I worked so hard, and I.. You, you just let the world know you were looking for a part, and they didn't even ask you to audition."

"But I did." The tanned girl admitted, then clarified. "I sent a video audition in while on that short tour of Asia." She wrapped her arms around her wife, trying to show as much comfort as she could. "Look, I know this sucks, and hope they have some kind of role for you. In fact, I'll ask, see what they have, what kind of roll they can give the girl who almost had the lead. Say I want you, or I'll walk..."

Jade's face hardened even more at the thought that her wife had to get her roles. "Okay, bad choice of words." Tori quickly added, standing to rush across the room to retrieve the scrip they'd sent her. "But think about it. I mean, any major roll in this film could still help lunch your career. We just need to be practical. I mean, the folks at the studio," She glanced down to read who was involved in production, "or B.E.W. productions, or even Miss Swain, would want the best shot of this movie making..." Her voice slowed down with as she realized something. Reading over to the test script she'd gotten, she checked the name of the author again. Something was bothering her, and she wanted to know what. "This script, the story it's based on, all of it was written by a Misses N SWAIN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Her sympathetic face was morphing into one of rage.

Jade, still fighting her quiet sobs, hadn't noticed her wife go from supportive to pissed. "That N had better not be for Nancy." Tori seethed, stomping back to where her wife sat in their living room, with the wonderful view Tori just had to have, even if it let in way too much daylight for her wife's taste.

"Sorry, what?" Jade asked. She was still hurting from once again being passed over for the more acceptable Vega girl. She suspected no girl liked to be rejected, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Did you write this fucking movie?" The pop princess growled, waving the script in her face.

"What?" The goth asked, looking surprised. "Tori, this is a romantic dromady, taking place across the backdrop of..."

"You wrote this, didn't you?" Tori accused. "I'm gonna call my agent and find out about Miss Swain…." She reached for the phone, her rage and frustration seeping from her body in waves..

"OKAY!" Jade stopped her. "Okay, I wrote it." She admitted. Then, looking at the anger still on her wife's attractive face, she tried to explain. "This was gonna be my Goodwill Hunting. I wrote it for me, to show off my range, and things kinda snowballed."

"Anything else I should know?" Tori was standing, using the height advantage it gave her to try and intimidate her usually fiercer wife.

"I may have a producer credit as well." Jade admitted. The writers voice was small, something Tori rarely got to see.

"B.E.W. productions? Blue Eyed Witch, maybe?" The singer growled, shaking with anger at her wife's audacity.

"Okay, maybe an executive producer credit, and I own the production company the studio asked to make it, but they wouldn't let me have final casting control, insisting the director get to make those choices. And oh yea, they insisted on a particular director." The pale girl explained. "My own movie, and I couldn't choose who I wanted to make it or star in it." she looked sad again.

"Wait, your not directing it?" The tanned girl asked, still fuming over how childish Jade had been.

"Nope, just an associate directors credit. That like an assistant director, but I get to make some decisions, cause I'm the producer. I just had to hand over a lot of control to the director of their choice." Jade looked sad, almost devastated. "I was gonna do everything before things took off and the studio loved the script. They just wanted more control, as well as proof I was good for the part, so I auditioned for the lead. How was I to know the director would choose miss perfect Tori Vega over me?" Her eyes focused on the floor, and the thick carpeting Tori had insisted upon for snuggling purposes. Jade hated that their carpet was bought based on how comfortable it would be to lay there. But she couldn't focus on that, not with her wife ranting in her face, taking advantage of her already emotionally weakened state.

"Here I was, thinking of backing out, but nooo, you had to be the one behind all of this." Tori ranted. "And you want to know the worst part of everything? Do you? Huh? Do you? Huh? HUH?!" She was dangerously close to Jade now, pushing the other girl with her body to emphasis each 'huh'.

Jade was still in retreat, found herself not willing to risk angering her other half. "Uhh, maybe..." She started, figuring it would be easier to say something then try staying quiet.

"No, you don't get to talk." Tori cut her off, the singers voice a hiss. "What hurts the most is you didn't even bother to tell me ANY of this." The one word she screamed caused the pale girl to flinch. "What? Did you really think I couldn't be happy for you? That I'd be what, threatened by you having some success?"

"I didn't..." That was where she was cut off, again.

"You didn't want to jinx it." Tori mocked. "Damn it, Jade, I believe in your fucking talent, but you don't seem to. What the holy fuck is it gonna take for you to realize we are equal partners in this marriage? Maybe I earn more money now, maybe I will the rest of our lives. But I made you my priority, and I'm..." She started sobbing, as her anger burned itself out and the hurt took over. "I'm trying so god damn hard to be there for you. I just wanted..." Her tears overtook any ability to understand her from there, but she kept talking, sobbing her pain and disappointment out at her wife.

Jade was more unnerved by the tears then she'd ever been by anyone yelling at her. Wrapping her arms around her wife, she found herself making apologies for everything. "I'm sorry. I was just so sure things would go sideways. I was hoping, praying that this role would give me equal footing, I forgot that, to you, we're always on equal footing. Please, forgive me?" She begged.

Tori took a good five minutes to cry herself out. After that, she was beat, having used up so much emotional energy dealing with her wife's crap. The two sat there, on the couch, holding each other, as Tori slowly came back to herself. "Jade?" She asked, her voice raw from the outburst.

"Yes?" The goth asked, trying to hide just how nervous she was feeling. Tori claimed they were equals, but to her the Latina always had the power in their relationship. It made fighting harder.

"You know your in the doghouse for lying to me, right?' Tori croaked out.

"Yes, I know." Jade agreed, unaware just how much Tori felt she had the power in their love. Yes, both knew that the goth probably was far more smitten with the other girl, but given how much Tori was willing to give up, sacrifice, or do for her wife, that thought often scared Tori as to what the other, less secure girl might do one day.

'Jade's always been good at hurting people, but no one realizes she's better at hurting herself.' The singer once again thought. "I'm expecting special treatment on the set." She informed her producer.

"You're the star, so whatever you want." Jade assured her.

"I'm nailing you between takes." Tori said, somehow managing to smile at the face her wife must be making.

"What?" The voice was soft, more surprised then angry.

"I'm gonna be around you all day, every day, for lots of long hard days. I'm gonna need me some relief." Tori said as she pulled her head up to meet her wife's eyes. "I know, you'll be working between most takes, but guess what? I know you'll have time, every day, where we can go to my trailer and I can have my wicked way with you. And I mean that, I'm going to have the sex I enjoy. Get used to me taking you from behind."

"Please, no anal." Jade begged.

"Just doggy style." Tori assured her. "This film is going to be the long sex fest all our friends were so sure we'd be having once we got married." Then she broke out in a full smile. "What? I love sex with my baby, and if we're being honest here, one of my greatest joys in life is the sound you make when you climax. Speaking off, I think you owe me a quick session right now. Come babe, I wanna see you cum." The singer took her wife's hand, leading the other girl to the bedroom.

"I thought you said special treatment ON set." Jade managed to giggle as she was being led to their room, and the toys Tori had stockpiled for just such an occasion.

:}

So, thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of it's characters. No money is made by this story.

:}

"Miss West, please, calm down." Jeff said, nervously watching at his employer. "It's the Marty Sanchez show, and everyone knows he flirts. Marty is known for his harmless flirting, and he flirts with everyone. Okay, not all the guys, but you get the point, he flirts."

"And what if she didn't wanna flirt?" Jade growled. "Did anyone think about that?"

"It looked like Miss Vega was okay with it." The hapless assistant said, gulping at the glare his employer was giving him. "Then again, she's such a capable actress, she could well have been exceedingly uncomfortable, and just hid it well." his silent prayers for any kind of salvation were quickly answered, but he'd be hard pressed to say that what happened next was much of an improvement.

"Hay, whats up?" Tori asked as she walked into the home office she'd had acquired for Jade. Technically it was a preformed cottage, a small living pod that only took up a fraction of the space available in the yard across from the garages. The single bedroom had been converted into Jade's personal office, with the small living area acting as both reception and her assistants office. Then their was a small kitchenette for their food needs, as well as the required restroom. Most workdays, the short walk across from the main house was all the separation the raven haired girl got from her home life. "Did you see it? My interview? I mean, so what if he's a local talk show host? His shows on line, and he has fans, like, everywhere. I did his show, and now there's buzz about the movie. And that means more shows will be wanting to have me go on and talk about it. It's a total win for everyone." The Latina's big smile faltered, just a hair, when she saw her wife glaring at a computer screen. "So you saw it?" Her voice had grown nervous.

"Why were you flirting with him?" Jade growled at her spouse. "Why the holy fudge where you flirting with him?"

"First, I wasn't flirting, I was being nice." Tori countered. "Second, everyone does it. You're on his show, your talking about your book, your movie, your album or whatever, and you're nice. It's how this game is played. Jeff." He glanced at the pop star. "You're an intern, here to learn, right?" She asked, not giving him a chance to answer. "Then learn with my beautiful but stubborn wife that this is how the game is played."

"So your supposed to go on his show, dressed like a hooker, and basically sell yourself?" The raven haired girl asked.

"I wasn't dressed like a hooker." Tori snapped, her ire raising. "Maybe an escort, but their classy, dress sexy and sophisticated and lovely and why can't you say something nice about the way I looked."

"You looked gorgeous." Jade snapped. "You know, from the right angle. And that perv of a camera man kept finding those angles. Vega, your mine, and I don't share."

"But it's normal." Tori insisted.

"Dressing like that?" Jade spat. "Showing off everything?"

"Um, maybe I should go, do something…?" Jeff tried.

"Stay." Tori commanded. "This is part of your lessons. Jade here needs to understand, I didn't dress like that for Marty. It's television, the internet. The audience expects me to present myself in a certain way, showing off the hard work I put into staying in shape."

"Thats crap and you know it.' The writer hissed.

"Okay, lets assume you where gonna be on a talk show, how'd you dress? Hummm?" Tori closed in on her wife, not quite in her personal space, but close. "Maybe a black potato sack?"

"Well..." Jade hesitated. "I'd probably wear my black, no, that wouldn't send the right image. My skinny jeans, my Heathens shirt, and my studded leather jacket, just to preserve a taste of mystery. That was, unless…"

"Stop already." Tori huffed, stepping back. "You've already proven my point. Showing off that ass, and how tight in that shirt? I'm almost amazed you didn't opt for something with a plunging neckline. Gods, Jade, your a sexy woman. Anything that looks good on you is gonna scream sex. And you look at me. Am I worried? I mean, it's only a matter of time before they wanna talk to you."

"And why would they want to speak with me, Vega? I mean, they have international pop sensation and burgeoning movie star, Tori Vega, willing to show up and flirt her ass off, just to sell her first major roll in a movie." Jade grunted.

"Um, not to place too fine a point on it, but isn't it your movie?" Jeff asked. 'I mean, you did kinda write it, and your production company made it, with you as the executive producer…."

"Speaking of..." Tori smirked. "Whats your thoughts?" Tori was looking almost dangerous as she addressed the poor collage student.

"Um, ur, my, um..." Jeff was sweating bullets. He'd been warned about Jade before he'd taken the job, but it was just too good a deal. "Think about what?" He tried, hoping he could avoid being asked to give an opinion on his bosses marriage.

"Blue Eyed Witch productions." Tori clarified. "After all, we're in the heart of that sprawling production company, and yet, all I see is Jade, and a lowly intern."

"He's not an intern." Jade snapped. "Okay, technically, he is, cause that way he gets collage credit for this valuable work experience."

"But you don't give him enough credit to count as an intern?" Tori asked. "Or has he been able to see just what a production company does."

"Thats not fair, different companies do things differently." Jade said. "For example, this company only makes one movie at a time, and subcontracts parts of the job out. I really don't need half a dozen assistants fawning all over me, or reading scrips, since so far I only make movies I wrote. And since the studio won't risk another movie on me until they see how this one does, and my independent films are on hold until my potential backers see how this film does, I really don't have that much for Jeff here too do, besides personal assistant type chiz."

"So it's not you trying to micromanage things?" Tori asked. "Don't answer that, I know you where on the phone with Mason, asking if he'd be interested in investing in your next film. Besides, you haven't let poor Jeff here answer my question to him. How's being an intern at Blue Eyed Witch Productions been working out for him? And the blue eyed witch can't answer for him." She stepped a bit closer to her wife, making it clear what she wanted.

"Great." The collage student said, relieved that he was talking about something safe. Relatively. "I mean, I'm an intern, so technically she doesn't have to pay me…."

"You're paying the intern?" Tori asked, looking sideways at her wife. 'She's paying the intern?' The shock of that thought, about how un-Jade like that action felt, was almost enough to take Tori out of her game. "Paying the intern?"

"Have you seen the raw deal interns get?" Jade asked. "I interned at a production company. You remember that? They had me sign an agreement not to sue them for sexual harassment in return for their letter of recommendation, and that letter meant nothing. If I didn't have that kick ass script I'd written... You remember, with the strong, beautiful, funny yet poignant lead who handles things in such a dramatic yet human way, that stars where prostrating themselves for the part..."

"I never prostrated myself." Tori growled. "Wait, prostrate..?"

"Lower oneself." Jade gave a quick definition.

"Oh, yea, no, I never prostrated myself." Her anger came back. "I won that roll fair and square. Besides, you got to do just about everything else on the shoot, including the very hot and bouncy Latina they hired to play that lead."

'Bouncy?' Jeff thought. He'd later be grateful that his voice wasn't working, or he might have asked that out loud. But then he noticed Jade, somehow managing a glare at her wife as a blush overcame her face.

"Vega.. Not in front of Jeff, he's kinda young." She pushed through her teeth, but the venom was lost to the rising embarrassment Jade obviously felt.

"What?' Tori asked. "Is this about THAT?" She wasn't radiating any sympathy, just something that felt almost dark. "You knew my price. After that pity party you threw yourself, I said you'd have to give me extra special treatment, and you did. Twice a day for the entire ten weeks of the filming."

"We only did filming for seven weeks." Jade said, blushing even more. "And now the press know all about it, and I can't say us doing things wasn't part of the deal, cause you made it that way. So how am I gonna convince anyone that you were the one who wanted that?"

"Easy." Tori said, her face softening. "Jade, I love you, so I'll just tell everyone what I told Marty. I had no idea my wife was involved with that movie until after I was cast, and that the studio wanted a big name, so kept you out of the principal casting, and instead let their chosen director do it. The sex, it was us celebrating being on the same project for the first time since high school."

'You had to bring up our sex lives?' Jade was smaller, more defeated then Jeff had ever seen her.

"Apparently, me doing you in my trailer, twice a day for ten weeks, or six weeks not counting re-shoots, gave everyone a hint that something was up. Then someone realized I was married, and asked me if I was cheating on my husband. What was I supposed to say?" The singer wondered aloud.

"What did you say?" Jade asked.

"I said I had a wife, who I'd never cheat on." Tori took a deep breath, trying to decide on how she was going to continue.

"Ma'am, marriage records are technically public." Jeff pointed out. "It wouldn't have been too hard for someone to find out who she'd married, assuming they knew her married name, or her maiden name plus date of birth, plus anything else they might need."

"Okay, so the press found out we were married, and I got screwed." Jade sighed. "Um, Jeff, could you get me some coffee? I'm feeling a bit..." She didn't finish, because as soon as she'd asked, he was over in the kitchenette making her a double sized cup of coffee. Her travel mug found it's way into her hand just a few moments later.

"So, Marty Sanchez asked about me?" Jade asked.

"I told him the truth." Tori smiled. "I said that our relationship had a lot of give and take. I knew I was gonna be taking your suggestions about my acting for the next six months, and I know how long the fucking shoot was. But I said I knew I had to do something to show you that I both loved you, and wasn't gonna be your plaything. So we negotiated, and the whole sex thing came up. I also might have mentioned that we did a lot in the shower."

"Did you..." Her voice was still small, but not quite as broken.

"That the shower was our alternative to me nailing you doggy style over and over? No, I might not have said anything about what I wanted, just I wasn't gonna be topped by you both at home and on the set." Tori gave a big sigh.

"Miss West, might I suggest some makeup cuddling?" Jeff said. "Between you and your wife, deeper in the house." He quickly clarified, not wanting to be the target of Jade's anger. 'Not when she was such a big cup of hot coffee in her hands.' He was still in a fear inducing awe of her skill and aim with throwing things.

"Maybe we should think about doing something." Jade admitted. "Tori, I love you. Truly and deeply, but this movie, it was supposed to help me with my raging insecurities…."

"I blame your parents." Tori jumped in.

Jade's glare returned. "Take that back." She snapped. 'My mom didn't do anything to contribute to my insecurities."

Tori did her "mom" voice, saying "Oh Jade, failure isn't not succeeding in the hard, mean work place. It's not finding someone to take care of you. Now show us that winning smile and remember, a man needs to provide."

Jade growled, again, and looked ready to throw something. Jeff, sighing, reached out to take the coffee from her hand. "Let me refresh this for you."

"Okay, my mom wasn't the best, but you didn't have to mock her. She liked you." Jade spat, holding herself back by a thread.

"She liked me because I loved her daughter." Tori had chosen her words carefully. 'It had nothing to do with the fact I was rich, have this nice home on the Hollywood Hills with a big enough yard that I could give you this cottage in the unused space across from the garages. Or that she was convinced you'd never find a man...'

"Vega, what are you smiling about?" Jade wasn't buying it. Tensions rose and Tori tried to find that right balance between supporting her lovely wife and poking the bear.

The phone rang, and Jeff was grateful to have something to do other then stand between these two strong, focused women. 'I could lose an appendage, probably one I'll hopefully have a use for later.' He picked up the phone.

"Look, Jade, you know how I feel about both your parents. I just think, it's kinda strange that they were more concerned with my bank balance then anything else." Tori was in damage control mode. "It's not like mine were winners. I mean, Dad loves me, but he works so much. And mom, it's like one day she hit a wall, and after that, we where on out own. Emotionally, she just dropped us like a live hand grenade." She captured her lovers blue eyes. "You probably already guessed this, but this place, it was meant for Trina. How was I to know she'd marry Mark Bucket, now Mark Vega, successful television personality and investment guru. I swear I thought she'd be living with me for the rest of my life. Maybe she'd start to pull her weight later, after you proved Rex right and somehow got me pregnant."

Jade was smiling, not angry that the demented puppet would speculate something like that. 'I mean, it was in his toast, at our wedding.' She briefly wondered how Robbie ever found him again, but realized that someone had taken him out of the hotels dumpster and returned him to the boy.

"Miss West?" Jeff interrupted. "I should probably tell them to call back. It looks like your about to be busy..."

"No, don't let our impending copulation interrupt whatever important business BEW productions might be having." Tori's sarcasm wasn't winning her any points.

"You're a long way from playing hide the strap-on with me, Vega." Jade chastised as she took the phone.

"My married names West, West." Tori shot back. 'Maybe two hours of banter, then I'm sending Jeff here out so I can bend you over that desk of yours...' She plotted as Jade spoke tot he mystery person on the phone.

"Well, sure, I'll be there." Jade said to whomever was on the other end of the call. "I'll just have my assistant take down the details." She handed the phone to Jeff. "Apparently, someone made an impression." The goth now addressed her wife.

"Really?" Tori didn't like the look Jade was giving her. 'She's too happy. Good news means work, meaning I might not get my playtime. Then again, really good news means celebration.'

"Yep." Jade continued. "That was Marty Sanchez's producer, and they want me on their show. And get this, they wanna talk about the movie, but also my experiences hiding my marriage, and what it means to be married to a star in Hollywood."

"Marty Sanchez wants to talk to you?" Tori asked, her confusion shifting.

"Yep, and I need to call Cat, get her to maybe help me choose what to wear. It has to be classy, sexy yet sophisticated, showing me off as more then just some rebel who got lucky." Jade was already making a mental list of who to call and what to do.

"Miss West, I have you down for two weeks from tomorrow." Jeff called out. "Is that enough time?"

"Plenty." Jade called back. "Make sure my schedules cleared, get me an appointment with someone to do my hair, and then call Miss Valentine. I need help with a dress. See what she has, maybe have her email me some designs."

"No!" Tori growled.

"Sorry, what?" The excited producer asked.

"I'm not letting you go on that show" Tori said, her voice dripping with repressed rage.

"Why not?" Jade asked, now confused. "I thought you said he was a good place to start, get my name out there. I do a good enough interview, I'll be invited to some of the big name talk shows."

"Sure, you go out there, looking like sex, and just banter along as he undresses you with his eyes?' Tori asked. Her rage wasn't as suppressed as it had been.

"I thought you said..." Jade started.

"I'm a pop star, with a following." The Latina cut in. "I have to present myself a certain way. Plus, I'm used to the flirting. You, you'd go out there, and maybe cut his thingy off with your scissors."

"I'm not planning on touching his thingy." Jade said, smirking.

"Your not going out there in a sexy dress." Tori somehow kept her voice down, but it felt like she was shouting. "Maybe, and I do mean maybe, you'll go out in some jeans, not the skinny type, but rebel blue jeans, with a black top, and your studded jacket that screams 'touch me and you lose something.' and even then, I wanna be near, cause that pervs not flirting with MY WIFE!"

Jeff was running. He'd left a note, something about going to check out what Miss Valentine had immediately. But he knew he was just getting away before things got awkward. 'She'll understand. She has too. I'm paid, but it's not enough to be in the middle of their adjustment fighting. I'll call later and see if I still have a job.' He got to his car and took off, knowing this was far from over. 'Tori's right, Marty really is a perv. He probably only wants Jade because she's hot, and he'd only know that cause he had one of his interns look her up as soon as the show was over. Yea, this is gonna be a tough internship.'

Back in Jade's office, shouting had turned into kissing,. As Tori tried to convince Jade to let her handle all the details. 'Besides, someone's getting bent over this desk, or maybe that couch. Have we ever done it on that couch before?' The Latina briefly wondered. Then she reached into her monster purse, where she kept the feel-do. 'I wonder who's gonna be pitching tonight?'

:}

So, anyways, something inspired my based on the reviews, and I decided to add a second chapter dealing with their "Coming out" as a married couple. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I just love how flexible they can be when it comes to stories. Their up for anything.

Jade was looking out her window, contemplating what to say to her assistant. 'It really wasn't his fault.' She reminded herself. 'He was just doing his job, and we were unusually quiet. I guess it's only normal for him to knock and come in, since he was trying to let me know about that meeting I had coming up. Of course, he had no idea that meeting was just Tori's excuse to celebrate… we need to set some rules, or my assistant will wind up damaged.'

The blue eyed girl glanced over at her wife, watching the embarrassed girl try to calm herself down. "You know, he didn't see anything." She commented. "Our bodies where in the wrong place, your back was to him, and lets be honest, he wasn't in a place to see anything through the mirror."

"He walked in on us having sex." Tori moaned. "Your poor assistant walked in on us having sex. How can I go out there, face him, knowing he saw..." Her tanned face was now red.

"Me bent over my desk, with my goodies pressed into it, while you were dildoing me from behind?" Jade asked. "I knew your obsession with doggie style would get us in trouble."

"JADE!" Tori snapped. 'This is serious. I..." The Latina was shaking, nearing tears.

"Tori, baby, it was bound to happen." The goth remarked. 'You never lock the door, or bother telling anyone when you play dress up. How was Jeff to know that my one thirty was also my nooner?" Despite her less then supportive words, her arms circled her lover.

"Nooner" Tori asked. "You make it sound so… Cheap."

"Babe, I get it." The raven haired girl commented. "Your loving that you can make love to me, in broad daylight, and no one will judge. But public sex always runs the risk of getting caught. It's where the thrill comes from."

"We weren't in public, we're in your home office, and I only had you cause my own lunch meeting got canceled." Tori said. "Who does that? I mean.." Tori stopped herself, preventing her wife from jumping in. "Don't answer that, I know his wife went into labor."

"And you executed your plan to take me in my office just a little early." Jade replied. "Babe, we're adults, married and in love. Besides, you weren't embarrassed that half of Hollywood heard us back when my big movie was being made. Now that it's nearing release, your worried what people might say? Oh my god, she loves her wife?"

"That I'm a shameless sex addict who has to have it every day." Tori said, sounding worried.

"Then maybe we should avoid the truth." Jade joked, and was slapped on the arm for it. "Babe, I get it, we're still in the honeymoon phase, and we're enjoying our youth. It means we just have to be careful how we celebrate. By the way, I'm happy you have that song on a super hero movies soundtrack. It's gonna get a lot of play. I just didn't expect you to want some too. Not today."

"As you said, I'm a bit of a nympho..." Tori didn't sound playful, but didn't let her hurt hinder her next move, pushing her wife backwards onto the couch. "So maybe angry sex?"

"Or maybe we talk to Jeff, make sure he's all right." Jade tried, worried that her wife was acting irrational. "Tori, lover, we need to talk this out, figure out whats going on. If you need me, I'm here. Every night, and other times as we have time. I just don't have the time right now." She pushed her way out from under her wife. "I wish I did."

"I'm afraid of losing you." Tori admitted, startling both of them. "I mean, um, I'm.." Panic was now eating away at the singer.

"Tori, babe, relax." Jade's words were soothing, loving. "I'll be right back, after I make sure Jeff's okay. I think, maybe, this is a conversation we need to have. I need you to know, before I step out of this office, that I'll be back, and I love you, very very much."

The goth quickly moved out the door, looking for her intern, having only taken the precaution of pulling on a long shirt to cover herself. She didn't see the boy. Retrieving her phone, she stepped outside her office and called her assistant. 'I don't have time for this. Tori just set off a red flag, and it needs to be dealt with, NOW!'

"Boss, I'm here, in the main house, drinking some coffee with Rachael." Jeff said as he answered the phone. "I called her to cancel your one thirty, and found out who you were supposed to be meeting with. I had no idea who Walter Swain was, or I'd have just let you guys be."

"Not your fault." Jade assured him. "But could you maybe cancel the rest of my appointments for the day, then handle anything else that comes up. Oh, and call me a shrink, I may need advice."

"On it." The boy replied. "Me and Rach, we'll take care of things on this end, from here. You and Miss Vega have yourself a nice talk, or whatever. Just please, lock the door if your gonna be doing that again. I got out as soon as I could, but I almost saw things..."

"Hay, no one wants that kind of working relationship." Jade assured him. "I'm gonna go calm Tori down. Maybe, I don't know, some flowers? Maybe she'd like some flowers." Jade was stepping back into her office, looking for her wife. Tori hadn't had time to do much more then pull out her own phone and start looking things up.

"I'd like roses." Tori said, a small smile on her face. It faded quickly.

"Roses. Pink, and Red, and what the hell do those colors mean anyways?" The blue eyed girl said.

"Don't think it matters, unless it does to her, then we'll adjust." Jeff replied. "I'll have them send over a nice mix."

"You do that." Jade hung up, turning to look at her wife. "Okay, lets get started."

"You don't have to." Tori said, trying to present a brave face.

"I think I do." The goth replied. 'Babe, I'm not gonna leave you. Not willingly. I mean, yes things are very different now, what with me having some success. That movie of ours, it's set for release soon, and it looks to be a major hit. And yes, that means we'll both be working more, maybe we'll have to juggle to make time for one another, but thats just it, an adjustment. You and me, we're adjusting to the new. I love you. Marrying you was never about money, or the fame, or anything beyond me surrendering to the love I feel for you. Babe, please, look at me, let me know your hearing me."

"So we're doing this, huh?" Tori asked. She took a deep breath, and sat up, looking her girl in the eye. "Do you have a clue about how many celebrity couples split up every year? I mean, it's so hard to make a relationship work as is, but now, we're both in the public eye, and oh my god, I never realized how little I wanted to share you with them. I thought, if you were a filmmaker, maybe a writer, then everything would be okay. But no, because the big bad world is full of people who want to pull us apart, take one or the other of us as a prize, and I realized I don't share."

Jade was sitting down, thinking about what she'd heard. "Okay, I get the trust issues. I'm not exactly the most secure person, and we both know that. But I'm not about to throw away this, what we have, over some hot guy, or girl, saying how much they admire me. I… I wanna make sure things work out, so I'm thinking we should see a relationship councilor."

Tori sobbed. "Is it really that bad?" She said through tears.

Jade took her in her arms, holding her wife and whispering that things will be all right. "Sometimes you take action before things get bad. I'll have Jeff call us a therapist, get us some couples counseling, get everything out in the open. Maybe we can use some advice, find out how to keep the magic alive, cause you've been spoiling me, what with all the attention I've been getting. I might miss your constantly trying to provoke me so you could bend me over something, once we have projects that require us to be apart more."

Tori was squeezing her back, still crying, but the tears, the fears, were being partially placated. "I was so worried that I was a compromise, someone to love you while you were trying to find yourself." Tori admitted. "I mean, you did Marty Sanchez, and I started thinking about how everything was about to change for us. I-I saw your face, how happy you were, how you were planning on dressing for the show, and it hi me, they were gonna love you. Thats my job. Loving you until you can't stand up." A smile flashed across her face. "I guess, I realized how insecure you were, and how insecure I was, and I started worrying that maybe you were more like your mother then I'd thought, and my money was part of the lure." Her hand went up to stop her lover from speaking. "I know now thats not the case, but damn, I was so scared, so nervous. And the sex, my god, it felt so good to top you from time to time. I loved the challenge, seeing who would be topping who. I.. It really was the sex fest we were supposed to have when we got married. I kinda wish I'd taken you with me on tour, but I thought you'd hate it."

Jade cuddled with her wife, holding her with as much love and understanding as the goth could produce. 'If anyone I knew ever found out, I'd have to do some major damage, just to balance the universal scales. I… I'm not allowed to be so soft, loving... loved. God, am I that pathetic? I see why Tori was so sure I was after her money, or the nice house, or any of the things she had. It was hard for me to accept I was basically owned, until Vega went and showed me she was just making an investment in my future.' A smile crossed the pale girls face. "Tori, I want to let you know how much I loved that you had the resources to make an investment in our future, but like any investment, you expected a return, me to succeed. And I'm trying, to give you the return you deserve..."

A chuckles came from the more famous of the two. "Really working hard not to make yourself sound like a hooker, aren't you?" Tori asked. She pulled back to look her wife in the face. "I get it. We're a team. I invested in your life, and would have been thrilled by your success, even if you spent the rest of your life making low budged independent films. I'm mad about you, babe."

"Lets see what Jeff and Rachel are up too." Jade suggested. "Just let me get dressed, and well walk over to the main house, I'll have Jeff take care of a few things, maybe find us a list of potential therapists, and we'll go from there. I'll even cancel most of my day, let you have whatever time you need. Just, we need to work this chiz out, cause now I'm scared I might lose you, and thats not an option."

"So, I don't get to nail you on the couch again?" Tori teased, but they used the small bathroom to clean up, getting dressed (or redressed) and ready to face their assistants. "Lets get this over with." Tori said, taking a deep breath. "I just hope I can look Jeff in the eye."

"You mean as opposed to him looking us in the tits?" The pale girl asked, smirking at the shade of red her wife turned.

"Lets go." Tori pushed. "We have an afternoon of sex to get to, and I want things taken care of first."

Jade shook her head. "The things I do for love and hot sex." She led the way out of her small house turned office and across the yard to the front door. Pulling out her key, she opened the door and led her wife into the main house. "Hay, Tor, good for you. It's about time you started locking the door. I mean, yea, we live in a safe neighborhood, but still, any precautions should be taken."

"Yea, Jade, only I didn't lock the door, cause we live in a gated community, and no one who isn't supposed to be here ever comes here. That way, I don't have to worry about misplacing my key when I'm rummaging through my bag for the toy I'm planning on using on you."

"Then maybe Jeff locked it when he left?" Jade wondered aloud, only to stop when they heard a noise from the home office. "Um, Tori, what did you have Rach doing?"

"Just returning some phone calls." The pop princess said. "Sometimes, being my assistant can get really boring, like when she has to field chiz so I have time to remind my wife we're married." They walked the short distance to the home office, and Tori gingerly tried the door. Quietly it slipped open, only to slam shut a moment later. "I'll never be able to look him in the eye again." Tori said, her back now tot he door to the office.

A commotion was clearly being made inside said office, so Jade was left trying to pry her wife off the door long enough to see what was going on. "No, Jade, you don't get to see whats going on in there." Tori assured her as the Latina continued to cling to the door frame.

"Okay, what did you see?" The goth asked, while continuing to gently try and pull her wife out of the way.

"Just, we may not have been the only couple trying doggie today." The singer whispered, just loud enough for her wife to hear.

"Wait, are you saying Jeff and Rachel were getting it on?" Jade wondered.

"We'll, they are close to the same age." Tori tried to justify it. "Okay, Rachel was hired as a secretary and personal assistant cause I needed someone good at tracking schedules, and she was, but she's not that much older then Jeff."

"I thought she was seeing someone." The blue eyed girl remarked. "So, are you sure it was Jeff?"

A moment later, the door flung open, and both assistants stared at their bossed, embarrassed and lost and it was obvious they dressed in a hurry. A bra hung from one of the lights in the background. "Tori, hi, I.." Rachel tried, but the pretty your girl wasn't really thinking clearly. "Um, we were on a break, and things, we, um..."

"You were fucking my..." Tori was getting pissed.

"Snoodling." Jade cut her off. "We say snoodling. We're not vulgar people, we use polite euphemism. Screwing, maybe, but not fucking." Jade was smirking.

"Miss West, I'll have my resignation on your desk..." Jeff stared. Her hand went up.

"I'd rather know the full story." Jade started, holding her wife snugly. "Like, did this have anything to do with you walking in on us?"

"No!" Jeff said as Rachel said "YES!"

"I choose to believe Rachel." Jade remarked. "So, who's idea was it?'

"We were just trying to get some stuff done, working together in the office, while I was letting her know how flustered I was about walking in on you, and she asked if I was a virgin." Jeff explained, seeing a chance he might keep his job.

"Are you?" Jade asked.

"JADE!" Tori screeched. Tori then took a deep calming breath, and looked at her wife like the girl needed help just to tie her shoes. "It's highly likely thats no longer the case, given what they were doing."

"I wasn't a virgin." Jeff declared. "I mean, I lost it at a reasonable age, and was just..."

"We had relief sex." Rachel jumped in. "He needed relief, since even if he hadn't seen anything walking in on you, both of you wear some mighty revealing outfits sometimes. Then there's me, living like a nun after my boyfriend told me I could well have contracted some horrible disease cause he neither kept it in his pants, nor used protection." She looked at the hapless boy. "I was negative, by the way. I wouldn't screw around while I could infect some poor schmuck."

"So, long story short, you assumed that Vega and I would be busy for a while longer, and decided to stink up her office?" Jade asked.

"I have air freshener." Rachel shot back. "I mean, I anticipated her dragging you in here one day, and acted accordingly." Tori was tense, her muscles tightening for the strike.

"Tori, calm down." Jade instructed her wife. "My Jeff here's the victim of a manipulative, horny girl." Then to the assistants. "I'll be texting you a list of what I need done. I'll be spending the rest of the day dealing with my traumatized wife. Upstairs, in out bedroom. Away from the noises of a busy office. Just make sure we get what we need, and that doesn't include anyone walking in on us, and you can relax for the rest of the day. That should help with the stress levels."

"You realize, they're just gonna screw again." Tori pointed out, right there.

"Probably, but let them worry about that." Jade said as she led her wife up to their bedroom. "We can deal with the consequences later. Now, lets come up with our list and text it to them before they get their cloths off again."

:}

Okay, that was a fun place to end it. So what'd you think? Should jade just have said "Carry on" and left it at that? Let me know.


End file.
